roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JustPlural/Plural's Adventure
The name is Plural, MasterPlural. And this is more or less my View on Galaxy since when i started playing in early 2015. '' 'I Will take any Staff matters out of Context, because that's boring and i've already made my peace with it.' ''I Will go from year to year & eventually Months. Each Year will review some Updates, my thoughts on them and my Networth i've made trough these years. Networth will Include Ships, Credits, Bounty. Expect Edits to come. This is just the Start. 2015: ''' ''Believe it or not, i was a noob too. For exactly 4 Days. I understood how the game worked quite fast, faster than the average galaxy player i suppose. I've made alot of friends back then, who sadly are no longer playing. My first real War Group i joined was Narnia, which is also pretty much the last War Group i joined for Galaxy. It was a small Group made out of the Elite of Galaxy, fighting huge wars against the Bigger Groups like ToS (Titans of Space). We held for 6 Months, under the leadership of Ezmra. After these 6 Months, people left and so did Ezmra, i took over the Group. I left at some point because Narnia shouldn't see what was to come. Narnia was one of the best and most elite Groups out there. '' ''At the end of 2015, my networth was: About 500,000 Credits. Bounty wasn't added then.'' '''2016: I think 2016 was probably the golden time of Galaxy, in all it's glory so to say. I played Every. Single. Day. At some point, bounty was added to the game... at first i didn't care to gain more Bounty. FilipGPL sure did though, only in late 2016, i've really started to Farm Bounty. War between ToS and PS (Pirate Syndicate) was another more or less Major War, i've helped ToS because... who actually likes Pirates?!... Fights happend here and then, losses and wins were made on both sides. Lots of salt too. Most of the year i was grinding for more Bounty, cause why not. The only ships i then had was the Leviathan and the Hawklight, + Utility Ships. Bounty Hunting wasn't profitable at the time. Earning bounty before .48 was so much easier too... i really miss early Beta. '' 'At the end of 2016, my networth was: About 4,500,000 Credits. +2,700,000 Million Bounty.' '''2017: ' Invention of the Warp Bubble, i thought it's a great update for once in Galaxy, it makes fights more interesting and really proves your Piloting Skill to it's maximum. I also more or less started making videos about Galaxy, i'm trying my best to keep up with them - finding content isn't easy though. I will never make boring videos to show off, it's just not very Plural like. 2017 is also the year where i began understanding Galaxy's Combat mechanics to it's fullest. I master it. Fights against me seem endless, but on the end i will always have the upper hand, even alone. I FC'd a few fleets to victory, made my name an Iconic standpoint in Galaxy's History. I reached the point of Infinity, where nothing can touch me any longer. I'm still playing as the lone Pirate/Elitist Pilot roaming the Galaxy for new Prey, roaming for more Blood. At the moment i'm on a 121 Killstreak, i believe that's the longest Killstreak ever going to be made in Galaxy. Still going by the ways! As of 19.10.2017, my networth is: 12,400,000 Credits. +4,591.000 Million Bounty. (If i included my alt's Networth, together it'd be +20,000,000 Credits.) My Youtube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5qVAkfoyEkw8AJHPLFQtuA?view_as=subscriber Fly Safe. I mean, Dangerous. Category:Blog posts